I Will Come Back For You
by angelbaby7sat
Summary: The SEQUEL to Drops Of Blood. Draco and Hermione finally get married and have a little girl. A year later, someone wants revenge for what happens to Draco's dad. Will they get it? Please R&R!
1. Graduation Proposal

**A/N: Here is the first chapter for the sequel of Drops Of Blood. I hope you like it. Oh, and if you are reading this right now, you really should read Drops Of Blood first or you might not understand what is going on in this story. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter One

Hermione ran up to her loving boyfriend, Draco, and jumped into his arms and he swung her little body around.

"We did it! We graduated!" She squealed.

The Great Hall was decorated with banners, confetti, and balloons. Once the graduation was final, everyone threw his or her hat up in the air and it started to float. The ceiling was covered with floating pointed witch and wizards graduation hats with little tassels hanging off the end. Each person's tassel had the colors of their houses. After everyone took off their house graduation robe and packed them neatly in their suitcases, they all ran back in the Great Hall for the Graduation Party.

"Isn't this exciting?" Hermione said.

"Yes it is!" Draco answered. He has been fiddling with a small box in his pocket throughout graduation and was waiting for the right time to pull it out. Hermione looked so happy that she graduated because for the past couple of months she was complaining that she was not going to graduate and that she would have to repeat seventh year over again only because she missed about a month of school from being in the Hospital Wing. But of course, she caught up on a months worth of schoolwork in only about two weeks and she passed with all A's. She was so relieved.

"Um, Hermione?" Draco said as he pulled her to the side. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." She smiled and walked with him hand in hand out of the Great Hall and into the abandoned hallway. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked once they were alone.

Draco looked into her chocolate colored eyes and smiled. He got down on one knee and pulled the little box out of his pocket and opened it to her and said, "Hermione Jane Granger." She gasped at the sight of the ring. "Will you marry me?"

She didn't know how to react. Tears started to fill up in her little beautiful eyes and she choked. She was trying to say yes but it wouldn't come out. Finally after about a minute of silence, she croaked out something that sounded like a yes. Draco looked confused. She cleared her throat and said yes again and this time Draco knew what she said. A big smile spread across his face and he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It was a big beautiful ring that had three diamonds on it. One big one in the middle and two smaller ones, one on each side of the bigger one. The ring was pure silver and engraved on the inside of the band said, 'Because Of You'. This time, Draco made sure he got this ring from a real jewelry story because he didn't want the same awful thing to happen to Hermione again.

Draco stood up and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her glossy lips over his. He wrapped his hands around her skinny waist and deepened the kiss. Moments later, Hermione pulled away and threw him a loving smile. She grabbed Draco's hand and was about to walk back into the Great Hall until she heard someone call her name.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" She quickly turned around and saw that it was her little sister named Audrey, who was in the same grade as Ginny, and Ginny both running towards her. Their faces were lit up with excitement. "Guess what just happened to us before the graduation ceremony started?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione said while still holding Draco's hand.

Both Audrey and Ginny held out their left hands to flash two beautiful engagement rings. Hermione squealed with joy.

"Oh, Ginny! Harry proposed?" Hermione said while examining the beautiful ring.

"Yes, and we are going to get married in a year, right after I graduate! I am so excited. My mum is excited too!" Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled and looked over at her younger sister and her ring.

"And let me guess! Ron proposed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! But we are waiting two years because Ron wants to have a house and a good job before we get married. He said he is going to starting looking right after this graduation party."

"Yes, but Harry already has a house." Ginny said with a smile. "The Grimmauld Place is a cozy house but we are thinking about buying another house after I graduate. I can't wait."

"That is so exciting. Draco is going to stay at my parent's house with me until we can afford to but a nice house in the country." Hermione said while squeezing Draco's hand.

"Wait." Audrey said. "Do you mean to tell me that---."

Hermione held out her left hand to revile the beautiful ring Draco just put on her skinny little finger.

"You too?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Wow! All three of us in one day!" Audrey said with a big warm smile spread across her face.

"Where did you get the money for that Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "That's rude."

"I have all my dads money now that he is dead." Draco said without a problem with Ginny's question.

"But wouldn't your mum get the money?" Audrey asked.

Hermione shot an angry glare at her sister.

"No. She is gone. Right after she found out my father died, she disappeared, and all his money was left with me."

"Oh, sorry." Audrey said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I really don't think she cared for me any more then I cared for her."

There were a couple moments of silence until Hermione broke it. "So, do you two want to come to the party?" She pointed to the Great Hall door across the hall.

"Sure." Audrey and Ginny said together.

They walked back into the Great Hall and onto the dance floor. Hermione and Draco started to dance to a slow love song while Ginny and Audrey just looked at each other with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Ginny asked her.

"Why not." Audrey took Ginny's hands and they started to slow dance together.

Moments later, Harry and Ron came up to them and held out their hands for a dance. Ginny took Harry's and Audrey took Ron's.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked Ginny while they slow danced together.

"Hermione invited us in." Audrey said while she slow danced with Ron.

"Really?" Ron said.

"And guess what?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron.

"What?" They said together.

"HERMIONE IS GETTING MARRIED TO DRACO IN TWO YEARS. HE JUST PROPOSED TO HER NOT TOO LONG AGO!" Ginny yelled.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Ron added.

"Yeah! I can't wait till the wedding." Audrey said.

"Me neither!" They all said together.

Harry and Ron slowly danced their way over to Hermione and yelled, "CONGRADULATIONS!" She jumped halfway in the air and turned to face them.

"Thank you!" She smiled with her hand on her chest because she almost had a heart attack. Then they all spent the rest of the time in each other's company for the rest of the party.

**A/N: I know this first chapter is really cheesy but the rest of the story will be a lot better. Any if you have not read my other story called Drops Of Blood before this then I really suggest you should because then you might understand this story better. Please review on your way out. Thanks! **


	2. Step Out Into The Sun

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this! Here are some thank yous…**

**hogwartsgirl52: **Thanks sis. Yeah, I needed someone related to Hermione to be with Ron. It's just hard to not see a Granger with Ron. Lol. Anyway, thanks again!

**princess-kristi: **Thanks for the nice review. And, yes, all three weddings will be in this story.

**readingfreak1: **Thank you so much for the review!

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter Two

A year and a month went by since their graduation and Hermione and Draco finally got a house in the country where she wanted. Draco sold the Malfoy Manor and got more then enough money out of it to buy a bigger house in the country with a lot of land.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco all went to Ginny and Audrey's graduation and they had a blast!

It has been a month since then and Harry and Ginny were finally getting married. It was so exciting.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled into the bathroom at her fiancé. "Hurry up. We have to be at The Burrow in an hour and I haven't even taken a shower yet."

"Use the one down stairs." He yelled back.

"I just cleaned it yesterday and plus, that's the guest bathroom."

"Ok, fine," he yelled back. "I was done anyway."

Hermione walked in on him and he was naked but it was not the first time she has seen him without clothes on.

She walked right up to him and kissed his pale wet lips and pushed his soaked hair back out of his eyes.

"Put a towel on silly." She giggled as she grabbed a white fluffy towel off the wall next to her and pressed it into his chest.

"Yes ma'am!" He smiled, as he wrapped the towel around him.

Hermione stripped off her pink pajama boxer shorts and white spaghetti strap top and stepped into the wet shower, turned it on and started washing her hair.

"When she got out, Draco was already dressed in his tux and all he was fixing his tie in the mirror. All he needed to put on now was his nes black cress shoes and the black jacket.

"You look sexy." Hermione said as she wrapped a towel around her soaked body.

Draco turned around and looked at her. "You do too." He said with a smile as he looked at her slender body wrapped in the tiny towel.

"Oh, shut-up!" She glared at him. But he just kept on smiling which made her smile.

She walked out of the bathroom with the small towel still wrapped around her, and into their huge walk-in closet. She grabbed the dress that was picked out for her to match the wedding. Of course, her, Audrey, Fleur, and Tonks were the bride mades so their dresses were picked out for them but they were gorgeous anyway.

She quickly threw on some under wear and slipped her slender body into the dress.

She grabbed her want off the nightstand and magically dried and straightened her hair till it shined in the morning sun.

She also used her wand to put a very light amount of make-up on.

Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she walked back into the bathroom to find Draco still at the mirror but he was playing with his hair this time.

"I don't know how I want it." He said once he saw Hermione behind him.

"How about like this?" She walked up to him and took his comb out of his hand and combed it down to where it hung over his forehead and just touched the top of his gray eyes.

"I think you look hot with your hair like this." She smiled.

"Thank you." He looked at her and his eyes widened. "You look gorgeous!" He gasped.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"And that dress really brings out your figure." He examined the light purple silk dress that was draped down her skinny body. It was strapless and had little purple beads around the chest part but scattered down till it reached her hips. Then the dress was smooth the rest of the way down.

"You really think so?" She asked as she spun around.

Draco put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her spinning. She looked up into his gray eyes and he placed a small peck on her glossy lips. "I think it's time for us to go." He said without letting her go. "We have to be there an hour before the wedding actually starts, and we have a minute left to get there."

"Oh, no!" Hermione quickly grabbed her purse and she quickly slipped on some silver high heal strap shoes and ran downstairs to where Draco was slipping on his shoes and jacket.

"We should apparate. We will just get dirty if we use floo powder." Hermione suggested.

"Ok," and at that, they popped and were at the front door of The Burrow.

"Should we knock or just walk in?" Draco asked.

"The polite thing to do would be to knock Draco. Goodness." Hermione lifted her right hand and knocked three times on the wooden door. Almost instantly, Fred and George answered it.

"Well, come in!" George welcomed.

"Harry is in the back yard helping everyone set up, Draco." Fred said. "And Ginny is upstairs with Audrey already." He looked at Hermione. "You look beautiful." Fred added as he held the door open for them to walk in.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione smiled.

Fred and George then went back to helping Mrs. Weasley cook something that smelled really good.

"So you will be outside with Harry?" Hermione asked Draco as she started up the stairs.

"Yes." Draco blew her a kiss and ran out the back door to help decorate.

Hermione walked into Ginny's room to find Audrey already putting make-up on Ginny. Fleur was putting her vale on her head and Tonks was fixing her dress. She looked beautiful. She was wearing her big white fluffy wedding dress and her hair was pulled back and hung with curls, and her vale draped over her head.

"You look beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

"Thank you!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione looked down to find two one-year-old babies rolling around on the floor together. One was a little boy and the other a girl.

"Bell! Bill!" Hermione knelt down and opened her arms to the two twins who giggled and ran into them. Hermione gave them both a great big hug and then let them go play again.

Bell and Bill were the twin children of Fleur and Bill Weasley who got married two years ago. Poor Bill was still in a wheel chair because he was still too weak to walk on his own and he was blind in one eye. But that didn't stop them from having children and him loving them.

"Bell is going to be the flower girl and Bill is going to be the ring barer." Tonks said excitedly to Hermione.

"They are adorable!" Hermione said as she looked at little Bell, who looked just like her mother, and wearing a cute little white and purple dress that flowed when she moved and little purple buckle shoes and her blond hair was bouncing with curls. Bill was a little red head like his father and was wearing a cute little tux with a purple tie.

"Bell dear!" Ginny smiled. "You are going to ruin your new dress if you keep rolling around like that."

"No!" Bell said back while making a grumpy face. 'No' was the only word Bell knew so far. Everyone just laughed as she tumbled back down on the ground on top of her twin.

"You look beautiful Bell." Hermione smiled. Bell looked up at her and giggled.

"Gah!" Bill stumbled over to Hermione and raised his hands up and Hermione bent down and picked him up.

"And you young man, look very handsome in that nice tux." Hermione added as she looked into his blue eyes. He just let out a sigh and smiled. Hermione put him back down and he ran over to his twin and started playing again.

Audrey put the finishing touches of a very light silvery pink color eye shadow on Ginny's eyes. "There you go!" Audrey said while leaning back to examine her work. "Your face has a lot of natural beauty so you should only wear a light amount of make-up. Too much of it on you will ruin your natural look. You are too beautiful for too much." Hermione heard that from her sister a bunch of times before when Hermione would try to put on make-up herself but would only make herself look like a clown. Audrey was the only person in the Granger family that actually wore make-up and the only one who knew how to put it one without using magic.

"Can I help with anything?" Hermione sat on Ginny's bed.

"Would you please help me clean up the make-up?" Audrey said while she already started putting things away.

"Sure."

Moments later, Ginny was finally ready. She looked just beautiful. Everyone stood back to examine her.

"Ok, now you can look in the mirror." Audrey said.

Ginny slowly made her way over to her door and closed it so that the long mirror that was hanging on the back faced her.

Her eyes widened and glistened with tears that started to fill up.

"Oh, don't cry Ginny! I didn't use waterproof mascara! It will smear and ruin your eyes!" Audrey went over to Ginny and wrapped her arm around her. "It will be all right."

"Oh, I know." Ginny sniffed and stopped letting the tears fill her eyes. "I just can't believe I am the one girl marring The Boy Who Lived. He must be the nicest man I know to pick me out of the whole world."

"That's because you are the only girl he loves more then just a friend or best friend." Hermione added.

The door suddenly flew open and Fred and George came charging in followed by Mrs. Weasley. George went up to his little sister and picked her up from under her arms and swung her around. "You look beautiful Ginny." He said as he gently put her back down on the cold wooden floor.

"Thank you---." She started but was suddenly in the air, in the arms of Fred and swung around.

"FRED, GEORGE! LEAVER HER ALON!" Mrs. Weasley scolded at the twins. "YOU ARE GOJNG TO MAKE HER SICK!"

"They aren't bothering me mum." Ginny never thought she would say those words about the twins and everyone around her were shocked to here them too.

"Uh…Ginny," Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. "The wedding will be starting in about five minutes, so lets go and get you ready to walk the isle."

Fred and George who were playing with Bill and Bell quickly got up and carried the baby twins out the door. George had Bell and Fred had Bill.

Ginny took a deep breath and followed everyone out the door.

When she got downstairs, her dad was waiting for her by the back door, ready to walk out. Hermione slipped passed them just as Ginny slipped her arm into her dads.

Hermione spotted Draco in the front row with all the other brides' mades and she quickly sat down next to him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turned to look at the place.

"You guys did a great job on decorations." Hermione complemented as she looked at all the purple flowers and decorations.

"I would love to have a wedding just like this." He said as he examined the work.

"Oh, I would too." She jumped into his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she sat back up again, she heard the door behind them open. Little Bell was the first to stumble out with the little basked of purple flower peddles. Everyone in the room turned to see the new bride and Mr. Weasley step out in the sun.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I am already halfway through the next one. Anyway, please review on your way out!**


	3. This I Promise You

**A/N: I use the words to the song "This I Promise You" from N'SYNC in this chapter! It seems perfect for a wedding. Here are some thank yous…**

**readingfreak1: Thank you for the other review! It makes me so happy that people care about my stories! Well, here is the rest of the wedding for you!**

**princess-kristi: Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it! I just put down the first thing that came to mind for the description for the dresses! Lol!**

**hogwartsgirl52: Thanks sis!**

Chapter Three

They all heard the door behind them open. Little Bell was the first to stumble out with the little basked of purple flower peddles. Everyone in the room turned to see the new bride and Mr. Weasley step out in the sun.

Hermione turned and looked up at Harry, whose eyes flew wide open as he gazed at his beautiful soon to be wife. He stood there at the end of the isle just watching his beautiful bride slowly make her way to him.

Ginny followed the little Bell all the way up the isle. Bell was too young to know what to do with the peddles, but they were falling out, leaving a trail behind her, but only because she wasn't holding the basket straight.

Bell stopped ion the middle and looked confused on which way to go even though there was only one was to go and that was towards Harry.

Fleur had to stand out in the front of Harry and call Bell's name so she would walk the rest of the way. But she didn't walk. She broke out in a little baby's run towards her mum, leaving a bigger trail of pedals behind her. Fleur took Bell into her arms and went to sit back down next to Hermione.

Ginny finally made it to the end and she left her dad with a kiss on the cheek.

She walked up and stood next to the smiling Harry.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

They both turned their attention back to the priest who started. Harry and Ginny stood there with smiles spread across their faces.

The priest finished with the whole wedding speech and started the "I do's".

The doors opened in the back again but this time it was little Bill, Bell's twin. He ran up to the front with two little boxes in his hands and just put them on the floor a couple of feet away from Ginny and Harry and ran to his mother, Fleur. Fleur got up and gently pushed him back and made him pick up the boxes and hand them to Harry and Ginny. He eventually did it after about two minutes of trying to explain to him what he was suppose to do with the boxes. Then the wedding went on.

"Do you, Harry, take this young lady to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" The priest looked at Harry.

"I do." He said as he slipped the beautiful wedding ring onto Ginny's little finger.

"And do you, Ginny, take this young man to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Ginny smiled as she slipped the wedding band onto Harry's finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

They both looked up into each other's eyes and smiled. Harry leaned in and gently placed his lips over Ginny's glossy ones. He took her deep into a passionate kiss till the crowd broke it with their claps and cheers.

_I am finally married to the most beautiful woman on this earth. _Harry thought as he stood there with Ginny in his arms and let the crowd's cheers sink in.

_I am finally married to the guy of my dreams._ Ginny thought as she let Harry hold her up so she wouldn't faint.

Hermione smiled so big she thought her face would be stuck like that forever.

She was about to burst into tears until the Weasley twins jumped to the front and yelled, "Come on! Let's get this party started!"

With just a wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand, one very large long table full of food replaced all the chairs. "Not until we eat lunch." Mrs. Weasley said.

After everyone was full of chicken and cake, then did the real party start.

The large table disappeared and was replaced by an even larger dance floor with a little punch table on the side. The stand where the priest stood was turned into a D.J. stand with every selection of music you could think of.

Fred and George were the first ones on the dance floor but were quickly pushed off by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny and Harry get the first dance." She said. "This is how Ginny wanted it."

Mrs. Weasley went over and pushed Ginny and Harry into each other's arms and into the middle of the dance floor. Then the song called "This I Promise You" by N'SYNC came on and they slowly started to slow dance to it, not taking each other's eyes off each other, or the smiled off their faces. (A/N: I use to love N'SYNC, but not really anymore. Some of their songs are still good though and I think this particular song is perfect for a wedding…don't you think?)

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes,_

_And all that surrounds you,_

_Are secrets and lies._

Fred and George were off to the side making fun of Harry and Ginny by slow dancing with each other and mouthing the words dramatically. Mrs. Weasley saw this and she didn't approve. She stomped over to them and smacked them both over the back of their heads making their ginger colored hair fly into their eyes. They just started to laugh and hugged their mum who just smiled and let them hug her.

_I'll be your strength._

_I'll give you hope._

_Keep your faith when its gone._

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along._

"This is Ginny's favorite Muggle band." Hermione whispered into Draco's ear while watching them slow dance so gracefully.

_And I will take you in my arms,_

_And hold you right where you belong, _

_Till the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you. _

_This I promise you._

"And this is her favorite song." Ron said. He came up and stood by Hermione with Audrey holding his hand. "She listens to it all the time. I know all the words to it and it gets kind of annoying, really." Hermione just smiled and laughed at the look on his face.

"Well, Ronald!" Audrey nudged him in the ribs. "I think it's cute!"

_I've loved you forever, _

_In lifetimes before, _

_And I promise you never, _

_Will you hurt anymore._

Ron smiled and took his future wife in his arms and kissed her.

_I give you my word._

_I give you my heart._

_This is a battle we've won._

_And with this vow, _

_Forever has now begun._

Ginny took her eyes away from Harry's and rested her head on his chest. He had his hands on her waist and he was gently rubbing his thumbs against her tummy. She played with his long messy hair behind his neck.

_Just close your eyes, _

_Each loving day,_

_And know this feeling wont go away._

_Till the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you._

_This I promise you._

"They make the best couple." Audrey said.

"I just can't believe my little sister got married before me." Ron made a face.

"Hey, we are going to get married soon." Audrey hit him hard this time on the arm.

"Ouch, yeah!" Ron smiled. "I was just kidding."

Audrey kissed him where she hit him and smiled.

_Over and over I fall,_

_When I hear you call._

_Without you in my life, baby,_

_I just wont be living at all._

Ginny couldn't help it this time. Tears started to fill up and fall, leaving a black trail from her mascara. She tried to wipe it away but just made her face look worse. Now she had black across her face and on her hand, but she kept her head against Harry's chest so he wouldn't see.

_And I will take you in my arms,_

_And hold you right where you belong, _

_Till the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you, baby. _

"Oh, no!" Audrey looked disappointed. "She started crying and smeared her make-up! Remind me to wear waterproof mascara to my wedding. I think I might cry too."

"So, that's what that black stuff is that I have seen on my mum's face when she wakes up in the morning." Ron looked interested. "I use to think girls had black tears."

"Ron!" Audrey didn't approve of this joke, but Draco and Hermione were snickering.

"Only joking!" He laughed after seeing Hermione and Draco's smiling faces. "But I have been wondering what that black stuff was called."

_Just close your eyes, _

_Each loving day,_

_And know this feeling wont go away._

_Every word I say is true,_

_This I promise you._

_Every word I say is true,_

_This I promise you._

_I promise you._

The song stopped and Harry and Ginny ended it with a kiss. Ginny then covered her face and ran to Audrey.

"How do you fix it?" Ginny looked confused as she looked at the black stuff on her hand and pointed to her face. Draco and Ron started laughing at her until Hermione jabbed them both in the chest. They stopped right away and made a face that they were in pain.

"I told you not to cry." Audrey took out her wand and made Ginny look like she did before she started crying.

"Thank you!"

.:xXx:.

The party was finally over and it was about five in the afternoon. Harry and Ginny ran through the cheering crowd and onto Harry's broom which was decorated with a hanging sign that said 'Just Married'. Seconds later, they were in the air and out of site.

"We better go home now Draco." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, said there good byes and apparated to their house.

"So, what do you think Harry and Ginny are going to do tonight?" Ron said jokingly.

"Oh, Ronald!" Audrey glared at him but quickly changed into a smile when she saw that he was joking. That's what she loved about him.

**A/N: There is then next chapter! I hope you like it! I will post the next chapter soon. Please review on your way out! Thanks! **


End file.
